In case of liquid-type cosmetics or gel-type cosmetics having low viscosity such as lotion, cream, gel, shampoo, rinse, etc., an airless pump is provided into a cosmetic container to allow the cosmetics to be easily discharged to be used.
The cosmetic container containing the cosmetics having such coefficient of viscosity is designed to discharge the contained contents by a small amount, and is particularly applied to a container containing functional cosmetics.
In addition, the airless pump applied to the cosmetic container is used for a heterogeneous-contents mixing cosmetic container which mixes and discharges two kinds of contents having mutually different components. In other words, there are products having improved effects when contents having mutually different components are mixed to be used, as one kind of functional cosmetics. The airless pump may be mounted on a container for functional cosmetics to discharge the contents.
A heterogeneous-content mixing cosmetic container according to the related art is disclosed in Korean Register Patent No. 1037361. FIGS. 1 to 3 are views showing a heterogeneous-contents mixing cosmetic container for mixing two kinds of contents having mutually different components. The heterogeneous-contents mixing cosmetic container includes a pair of keeping containers 400 and 400′ for containing cosmetic contents, which are provided in an outer container 300 provided at a low side of the cosmetic container; low pistons 411 and 411′ provided in a lower part of the keeping containers 400 and 400′, respectively to be lifted up every time that the cosmetic contents are consumed; upper pistons provided on opening parts of the keeping containers 400 and 400′ to discharge cosmetic contents; piston rods 430 and 430′ provided to the upper pistons to move down when being pressed by a pair of buttons 200 and 200′; and cosmetic discharge parts 120 and 120′ through which the contents pumped according to the reciprocating operations of the piston rods 430 and 430′ are discharged, wherein the cosmetic discharge parts 120 and 120′ are coupled to rubber tips 140 coupled to an inclined mixing part 110.
When the buttons 200 and 200′ are pressed, the connecting pieces move down the piston rods 430 and 430′, so that the piston rods 430 and 430′ move down to open check valves 451 and 451′, thereby discharging the cosmetic contents contained in the keeping containers 400 and 400′ into the mixing part 110 through the cosmetic discharge parts 120 and 120′.
Thus, the cosmetic contents transferred along paths of the cosmetic discharge parts 120 and 120′ are discharged into the mixing part 110 so that the mixture of two kinds of cosmetic contents may be used. However, since the cosmetic discharge parts 120 and 120′ are vertically penetrated, the discharged cosmetic contents are spouted out due to the high pressure so that the cosmetic contents are sputtered near the cosmetic container, so cosmetics are wasted.
In addition, after the cosmetic contents discharged through the cosmetic discharge parts 120 and 120′ and mixed in the mixing part 110 are used, residuals of cosmetic contents are retrain in plural gaps existing on a boundary surface of the mixing part 110, so that trouble may be caused on a skin.